big time girl
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: the guys decide to let a girl in the band. will it work? read and see! this is like a little mini series, so that you can see all of her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**GUSTAVO'S POV**

After big time rush's big tour in London, I decided to check our fan ratings. Well, first I looked at our female ratings; through the roof as usual. And then I looked at the male ratings; terrible! We were losing our male fans! Luckily, I had a plan. And the boys were gonna love it!

**JAMES' POV**

O.K so, Gustavo called this emergency meeting for some reason. I think it was about the fans or something. "dogs." Yelled Gustavo (which is like talking in his eyes.) "I recently looked at the fan ratings for our band. And they were terrible! You are losing your male fans!" how could this be? We're so amazingly talented (especially me!) that everyone loves us! "So I came up with a solution to this problem." He continued "we need to hire a girl. To boost our male fan base." I thought this was a pretty good idea, but the others sure didn't "but this band was supposed to be four hockey players from Minnesota. We can't just change that to suit a girl we haven't even met yet!" exclaimed Kendal. "Well then just hire a girl who plays hockey. I don't care! Just hire...a...GIRL! And preferably a pretty girl who can sing!" Gustavo screamed as he stormed out.

"well." I said, smiling at the idea. "I for one think it's a great idea. Who's with me?" i said as i raised my hand in the air, hoping for a high five. "i said, who's with me?" still they left me hanging, and stared at me. "What's the matter with you guys? We're getting a girl in our band. A pretty girl who can sing! What more do you people want?" i said despairingly. "Don't you get it airhead? We made this band as four best friends from Minnesota. Now, Gustavo's trying to change that. And, we promised that we wouldn't let this town change us." said Kendal sadly. I had to admit, he had a point. But, having a girl in our band would be so cool! I had to try to convince him and the others that i was right. "Kendal, you may not want a girl in the band because you think that it will make jo jealous, but Carlos, Logan, think about what it would be like to have a girl in big time rush." At that point, you could see them going off into their own little worlds. Even Kendal seemed to be smiling. "So? What do you guys think now?" "Let's go and hold ourselves an audition!" yelled Carlos, as he ran out of the door. "We'd better follow him. And make sure he doesn't break anything." Said Logan, as he ran after him, calling his name.

**KENDAL'S POV**

Oh my god! I told James that was a bad idea! One very long line of girls! I couldn't even see the end of it! And the worst part is, we lost Carlos in it. A few seconds later, I could see his hand going through the crowd, and Logan is trying to pull him out. James is showing off as usual. Then something grabbed my shirt. It pulled me down! I was just about to call for help, when Carlos and Logan came over and pulled me back onto the platform. "This is insane!" i yelled over all of the screaming. "This can't just be for our audition!" "Well James certainly loves it!" yelled Logan. "Someone should go and get him, so that we can start this stupid audition." He continued. "If you insist." I yelled, as i winked at Carlos, and we both pushed Logan towards James. Logan then grabbed James, and we all went inside the audition hall.

5 HOURS OF BOREDOM LATER

5 hours of tone deaf super fans who will do anything to get this job. I was losing it. "Last one guys." I said, looking at my list. A beautiful blonde girl with a hockey stick in her hand entered. "Lucy masedegra. So Lucy, where are you from?" "Minnesota!" i rolled my eyes. "figures." I mumbled under my breath. "How old are you?" "16." O.k., little too convenient. "And what song will you be singing?" "Oh yeah, by guess who?" "O.k. then. Fire away." What followed was a series of screeches, which sounded a lot like what a cat would sound like if it ate a mouse. Trust me; you're glad you can't hear her. "Thank you." I said. "Next!" said all four of us at the same time.

**James' pov**

After the auditions, i decided to wander down the hall and tear all of my hair out. But as i walked down a corridor, i heard this girl singing. If you mixed rihanna's voice with one of our voices then that's what you'd get. I decided to wander down the corridor a little farther, to see where the angel's voice was coming from. As i ventured not that much further down the hallway, i found the source of the voice. A young girl, who looked about 14, was in there, singing one of our songs. She had jet black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow and brown top which had the logo for the Minnesota hockey team. I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me. She looked up from her sheets for a second, and saw me. It was then that i saw that she had the most beautiful green eyes i had ever seen. Her expression was that of surprise. She was perfect for the part! Pretty, likes hockey, not a girly girl, beautiful singing voice. I mouthed the words 'can i come in?' to her, and she nodded. "Wow!" i said. "You have an amazing voice. And do i detect a British accent? Why didn't you come to the auditions down the hall? You're obviously a fan of our music." Then she gave me the most dazzling smile i had ever seen. "i can't sing. You're just being too nice." She said as she shied away. "It's English by the way. And that's why i was in here, working on my voice." She was so beautiful. I was feeling like i'd never felt before. She actually had _me_ lost for words. Me, _the_ James diamond. "What are you talking about; you have to come and meet the others and show them your voice." I said, as i pulled her out of the doorway. She looked kinda nervous, so i decided to talk to her "relax. They're gonna love you. By the way, what's your name?" "Alexia Santos. But you can call me Ali."

**Logan's POV**

We were starting to worry about James. He stormed off after the auditions and still hasn't come back after 10 minutes. Just then, he came back. Oh what a surprise, he had his arm around a pretty girl. But she seemed more like Kendal's type. The hockey shirt, the hair in a ponytail, she was perfect for him, and he could see that too. That's why i decided to let him explain himself. "Guys, guess what!" he yelled, as if we had all gone deaf in the space of 10 minutes. " i think i may have found the girl we've been looking for! She's 16. She's smart and wants to be a doctor, like Logan. She likes the Minnesota hockey team, like Kendal. She loves shopping kart racing, and corndogs, like Carlos. She loves her hair (who is that like? Seriously it's really weird.) And she can sing! Do that thing you did in the hallway again Ali." Then, she sang part of 'any kind of guy' even better than Kendal did. I never thought i'd hear myself say this, but James was right. She _is_ perfect! "You're all looking at me like you're amazed. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" piped up the girl. "Oh, and her name's Ali and she's bri... English. (She hates being called British, because that could mean English, Irish, Scottish or welsh. So don't do that.)" Said James, looking very pleased with himself. "i gotta say James, you may have found our new band member. That is, if she wants to." I said, smiling at her. "Am i dreaming?"Said ali, looking stunned. "No, we really want you in our band." I said. "And to prove you're not dreaming..." said Carlos, as he pinched her arm, and she yelped. "yep. Defiantly not dreaming. But i've always dreamt of this moment. And now that it's here, i just don't know what to say. Of course i'll join your band!" she yelled as she hugged James. (Because he was the closest.)

Over the next few weeks, the male ratings went through the roof, and ali was made an honourary member of BTR.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALI'S POV**

I couldn't believe i convinced griffin to book our next concert in London! My home town! But i needed to focus! i promised griffin that i would put most of my attention on the music not the sights. (Then again, try telling that to Logan.) i couldn't wait to tell the boys!

i went outside to where I'd texted the guys to meet me. "Guys, guess what i just did!" i said, hardly able to keep still. They all continued to stare at me, and then they started to look kind of scared. "Relax, it wasn't a bad thing!" i said, which turned their scared faces into blank expressions. "i persuaded griffin to book our concert in London!" i said. What followed was a series of whooping and cheering, which also included a random hug that James gave me. "We're leaving tomorrow morning for about a week." I said happily.

I took only a few seconds to pack my bag. Clothes, check, shoes, check, socks, check. So now i was done. But my hair was a mess! I had to brush it! 2 hours later, i decided to go down the hall and check on the boys.

First Kendall, because he was the nearest. I knocked on his door. As i suspected, his mum answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Knight." I said with a smile. "Is Kendall home? I need to give him the flight details for tomorrow." "O.k. and you are...?" she said blankly. "Alexia Santos. The new girl in big time rush." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh right, so you're Ali. He's in his room, remember to knock before you enter." She said. "o.k.!" i yelled back as i walked towards his room. I came to a door that i assumed was his bedroom, and i knocked on the door. "Kendall?" i said. No answer. I gingerly pushed open the door. He wasn't in there. Now i was starting to worry. I looked over to his bed, and there was a note on it. It read:

"_Dear whoever finds this._

_I have heard about your concert in London and I've decided to give Kendal and Logan a head start. I've taken them to London. If you want to see them again, come to the London eye by midnight tonight._

_Yours Mr./Mrs. x"_

Why is it always midnight? This was very bad for me because... I'm kind of afraid of heights. It was also bad because they had taken the two smartest people in the band, and left me with the guy who would probably die without his mirror, and the guy who never takes his helmet off, and tries to kill himself for fun. (Lucky me!)


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised that a lot of things in this story would go better with a different character, but still. I had to do it this way, because i wanted Ali to be stuck with the two idiots. Feel free to review my story! And, i make this up as i go along, so just bear with me. **

**Kendall's POV**

Last thing i can remember was some guy climbing in through my window and asking me for an autograph. This would've seemed weird to anyone else, but to me it was normal. I took the pen out of his hand, and it sprayed me with something. Next thing i knew, my vision went blurry and i woke up here.

As soon as i woke up, i knew i wasn't at the palm woods anymore. I sat up and looked around. There was a mound of clothes in the corner. Or at least i thought it was a mound of clothes, until it started moving! I went over to it and turned it around. It turned out to be Logan. Well, at least one of my friends was here. "Psst!" i whispered in his ear. "Logan, wake up!" he moved a little bit, and then he murmured something in his sleep. I looked around the room for something to hit him with. All i saw was a faucet with a pail standing next to it. Since this was my only option, i went over to the faucet and filled up the pail and threw the water at Logan and yelled his name. He squealed like a girl, then said "I'm awake!" then he saw me. "What Kendall?" he said angrily.

So i told him our little situation. "So where are we then?" he asked. "I don't know." I said, as i stood up and looked out of the window. "On second thought, i do know where we are." I said, as i continued to look at the sights. I could see big Ben and the houses of parliament, and it dawned on me. We were in an apartment in London. But how? Logan stood up next to me. "That's impossible!" he said, stating the obvious as usual. "How long were we out for?" we both looked at each other.

How comes i hadn't thought to check whether the door was locked or not? Well, it was. And Logan was _not_ coping very well with that. He started hitting the door with the pail and screaming help. That definatly proved i was the mature one. Just, then, the door unlocked itself, and the handle started to turn. His strange method actually worked?

**Ali's POV**

o.k., after finally proving to Katie that i was the new girl in BTR, i then had the daunting task of breaking the news to Mrs Knight. She didn't take it very well. To say the least. "Call the cops!" she yelled, running towards the phone. I looked at the letter again for some reason, and i saw something i hadn't seen before. "NO!" i yelled, as i grabbed the phone and slammed it down. Both of them gave me a look like i was crazy. "It says here that if we call the police, they'll shoot them." Both of their eyes widened. "So what do we do?" they both asked at the same time. "We have to do as it says. We're going to London."

**Carlos' POV**

Me and James were the first ones at the airport for once. This was actually quite worrying, because James had spent two hours on his hair this morning. After what seemed like forever spent listening to James talking to his mirror, and being attacked by fans with pens, Ali finally showed. But she had Kendall's mom and sister with her. That wasn't a good sign. She ran up to us, and told us that Kendall and Logan had been kidnapped and taken to London. I decided that we _really _needed to catch this flight now.

By the time the flight had finished, i was beginning to wonder what this 'London eye' that Ali kept on mentioning. But, when we got there i realised. It was the huge wheel next to the river! We'd decided that it was safer for all of us if we left Kendall's mom and sister in the hotel room. I asked Ali what time it was, and she said it was 11:59pm. Well, at least it was too late at night for teenage girls to be wandering around, so we didn't get asked for many autographs.

**Kendall's POV**

When the door opened, the person who opened it was a teenage girl. (Surprise, surprise!) "Well, you're awake are you?"She said in a British accent. "What do you want with us?" said Logan, who was being surprisingly brave for some reason today. "Ah, well it would be pointless if i told you. Because you can't give me what i want until the others are back." She looked at me, then at Logan. "But until then, i get to do what i want with you." I don't know about Logan, but i didn't like the sound of that.

I can't really explain what happened in the next few minutes. But put it this way, I'm kinda glad that she made Logan go first.

**Ali's POV**

"Five minutes late." Announced James. "Typical British people." I scowled at him and elbowed him. "Ow!" he yelped as he jumped back. "What? ...oh right." I knew he was just doing that to annoy me, so i let it go. A few minutes later, a figure appeared in front of us. He tapped Carlos on the shoulder, who apparently didn't see him as he squealed like a girl. "It's about time!" i said. "I've been standing here for ages' listening to those two idiots arguing about god knows what since midnight, when you were supposed to be here!" they both looked at me, hurt. "o.k., i have a few plans for you guys, (and Ali.) But first," he unzipped a bag, that i swear wasn't there before. And he took out a DVD player. "I think you'll want to see your friends first." He turned it on, and i saw a very surprised looking Logan tied up in the corner, Kendal was in the other corner with a very scary looking girl closing in on him. The guy closed the DVD player. "Convinced?" he said proudly. "o.k, fine." I said sadly. "What do you want us to do?" he seemed to be thinking now, and we had to try to hold Carlos back from ripping him to shreds. "I've got it!" he yelled suddenly, making us all jump. "You three have to... get the other two, and do your own private concert for my little girl, and give her autographs, and you have to give her a place on your tour bus around London, and one of you (preferably not ali.)Has to date her." he said. He doesn't half want much does he? "Do we have a deal?" i looked at the other two, who nodded. "deal." I said.

'What a dump.' I thought, as i stepped into the rubbish infested house. I looked back at James and Carlos. James looked like he was about to pass out, and Carlos seemed to love it here.


	4. Chapter 4

'What a dump.' I thought, as i stepped into the rubbish infested house. I looked back at James and Carlos. James looked like he was about to pass out, and Carlos seemed to love it here. "So, where exactly _is_ your daughter?" i asked, as i skirted around something that i hoped was mud. "In here." He said, as he pushed open the door. "Hartia? Look what daddy got you." He said, as he moved out of the way, and the scary girl from the video landed in my arms and screamed. "OMG! Now i have all five members!" she turned to me. "You are my heroine! I wanna be just like you when I'm older!" she yelled. "I've been working on my voice, see!" she jumped out of my arms, and started singing. Put it this way, if that was the voice after the work, i don't want to hear the before version!

Then i remembered something i had to give her that we made on the way. "Hartia is it..." "Yes, but you can call me harry!" "...hartia, i have something for you." I gave her the autographs that her father told me to give her. "Plug your ears!" i told James and Carlos, as i gave them to her. She screamed so loud, i think Australia heard. Then she hugged me again. "Thank you thank you thank you! I've been begging my dad to get me these since my 10th birthday (last year.)" Now that her dad was out of the room, i decided to ask her something. "Hartia, i understand that you have our friends Kendall and Logan somewhere in this... Lovely house." "Yeah! They're my little toys!" she said proudly. "...o.k, if you let us see them, we'll put on a special concert, just for you!" i said. She screamed again "OMG! Seriously? I'll go and get them then!" she squealed as she ran off.

She came back with Kendall dragging a shocked looking Logan across the ground. I wasn't even going to ask about that. I'd seen how crazy she gets when she meets her heroes. I'm just glad they're alive. "Now, for that concert that you promised me." She said as she sat down and put her feet up. "Concert?" said Kendall and Logan together. "Just play along." Whispered Carlos. "We'll explain later." Kendall immediately gave Carlos a look that said 'what did you do?' but he decided to play along anyway.

After three hours of hell, she finally stopped yelling for an encore and decided to let us go. We literally ran out of that place. Then, just when we thought we were in the clear, we realised that we now had to do another concert in less than 12 hours.

Thankfully, the concert went well. The rest of our time spent there was basically me showing them around. Where i was born, went to school, my house and many other famous landmarks.


	5. Chapter 5

**o.k, just for the record, i don't own any of the characters in this story, except from Carlos Santos, Ali and María. Basically, alexia is on her way to the studio , when she is hit by a lorry. Will she survive? oh, and to know who ali is, you need to read big time girl by me...**

**ALI'S POV**

o.k, so let's start with my point of view. Basically, i was walking on my way to the palm woods when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was James. I debated whether or not to pick up, because he'd been calling me a lot lately and saying he had to tell me something, then giving me a random fact. I picked it up anyway. "Hey James." I said. "Let me guess... you have to tell me something." "No, well yes. Gustavo wants you in the studio. How far away are you?" "Five minutes at most." I was looking at my watch, and didn't look before i crossed into the road. When i looked up, i saw a lorry heading straight for me...

**JAMES' POV**

"Ali?" i yelled at the receiver. "Ali, can you hear me?" i heard her scream, then a huge crash. I looked at my phone. 'Call ended.' It said on the screen. I called her back. All i could hear was sirens. "Hello? Ali, are you there?" no answer. "ALI!" i yelled. Some guy answered the phone after this. "LA ambulance, who is calling?" "James diamond is Ali there?" i asked "Alexia Santos?" "Yes." I answered. He paused. "Her phone was on the floor, i just picked it up because heard you screaming...I'm afraid alexia was in a car crash."

My eyes widened. I was shocked, so that was what all the screaming, and crashing. I was speechless. She was different to all of the other girls I've met. I was gonna miss that. . "W...what happened?" i asked, still in shock. "A driver hit her whilst she was crossing the road.." He said sadly. "Is she o.k?" i asked gingerly. "We don't know for sure. But I'm sorry to say, it doesn't look promising."

**LOGAN'S POV**

I just saw the weirdest thing. I walked down the hall, to see where James had got to and he was pacing the floor whilst looking at his phone with a pale face. "James?" i said, as i walked up to him. "Are you O.K? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked at me. "It's Ali," he began. "She was hit by a truck." He said dismally. My eyes widened. "Oh my god! Is she o.k? this must be so bad for you because you... you know" i asked/said. I was shocked. So soon after she'd joined the band, and already she'd made an impression on me, and even more of an impression on James. "No one knows." He said. "But the ambulance guy said that it doesn't look good." There was an awkward silence after that. "We need to tell the others. They're all waiting for her." He nodded and went to tell the others.

So, i told them everything. They were all shocked, and they feared for her safety. All except Gustavo, who buried his head in his hands and yelled "who will record a duet with my dogs now?" we all looked at him accusingly. "What?" he asked.

2 months later

**James' POV**

Finally, they let us go and visit Ali. I almost wish they hadn't. She was badly hurt, and had so many casts on her. There was a Spanish woman crying and speaking Spanish to Ali, with her son standing next to her, trying not to cry. "Mom, she'll be o.k you know. She always makes it out alive." Said the teen standing next to her. I'm assuming that this was her mother and her brother Carlos.

Her mom looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Dios, it's you!" ah, so she's a fan. "You know my daughter likes you." She continued. I looked behind me, too bad there were four of us, and none of us had a clue what she meant. "Me?" we all said at once. She laughed "i cannot tell you that." She said annoyingly. "I have already said too much. But i can give you a clue. His name in Spanish is Santiago or Diego." Well, that ruled out Carlos, because his name _is _Spanish.

"guys, do you mind if i have a moment alone with her? I need to tell her something." They all nodded, and went out. Only Ali's mom and brother stayed. "Umm... could you leave too?" i asked. They looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds, then left. Carlos went up to me and said "watch yourself. That's my little sister remember." And walked out behind his mother.

"Ali," i said. Thinking about how hard this was gonna be as I'd never seriously done this before. "i don't know if you can hear me, but if you can't then this will be a lot easier. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you Ali. i have since we first met. If you like me back, give me a sign. Anything will do." I said. Just as i was preparing to walk away, she said something. " you'd better believe i like you back Santiago." She said as she smiled weakly. 'Why did she call me s...' i thought. Then i realised. It's me that she likes. "Was that you asking me out?" she asked. "Only if you accept it." I said, smiling back at her. "Does this answer that question?" she said as she kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**o.k, this story gets kind of stupid at some points, but i got stuck on what to say. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except Ali and her family.**

**Ali's POV**

o.k, so where do i start? Well, we were on a tour of the states. (My first real tour.) And we were in Kansas. I told him not to watch that, but he reminded me that i was his girlfriend, not his mother. Now, every time a breeze blows, he hides. "James, i love you but you are being WAY to paranoid. Now c'mon. We need to rehearse."

5 SEEMINGLY ENDLESS HOURS LATER.

We finally finished with our concert, and we were carrying our bags to the car. Carlos was being as unhelpful as was humanly possible, as not only did he not carry his stuff but he also yelled "I'M IN THE FRONT!" at the top of his voice, and jumped over our suitcases and in through the car window. (Normal, i know. But it's Carlos. What are you gonna do.) i looked at James, who rolled his eyes and suggested we share Carlos' bags between us. All of a sudden, there was a very loud bang and Kendal yelled "ow! Logan watch it!" i turned around to see Kendal hopping around on one leg with a very large suitcase lying next to his foot. "Logan!" i yelled. "Be careful." I looked at him. His eyes seemed to be fixed on something in the distance. I turned around and saw a huge funnel forming in the distance.

James immediately ran into the nearest building, holding his hair and screaming "not my hair! Not my beautiful hair!" thankfully the building was empty. "What do you see in him?" asked Logan. I shrugged my shoulders. "i honestly don't know." Then we all remembered the funnel and ran off in all different directions. I was unlucky enough to run in the direction that had no sign of life at all. I wasn't looking where i was going, and i tripped and sprained my ankle. Then, to make it worse something grabbed my ankle and started to pull me down through two metal doors in the floor.

**Logan's POV**

Me and Kendal were running for ages, and we couldn't find anywhere to hide. The only place was a motorway bridge. We both ran for it, and hid underneath it. In the distance, i could see Carlos run for cover in a random metal shed. I could see the storm coming, so i closed my eyes and prepared for the worst...

**O.K so that's the end of chapter one. I will try to get chapter two up ASAP. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2! Soz it took so long, i was busy. Well here it is. I'd say it knocks chapter one out of the water. Why don't you see for yourself?**

**James' POV**

'I knew this would happen, i told them!' i thought to myself, as i was sitting on the floor of the empty house being totally not scared. Suddenly, i heard a girl screaming outside. "That sounds like..." i began, as i looked out of the window to see Ali being dragged into a metal hole. I wanted to run out and help her, but i'd be killed too. I had to leave it. I looked around for the others, and eventually i saw Kendal and Logan. My heart skipped a beat when i did. They were cowering under a bridge, hugging each other with their eyes closed. They were gonna be killed too. But again, i couldn't do anything about it. And to make things worse, there was no sign at all of Carlos. I just hoped he was safe. My thoughts drowned out the noise of the hurricane outside. Suddenly, my world started to spin, and my vision faded...

**Kendal's POV**

Soon, the eye of the hurricane was directly above this bridge. How did i know? Well, everything was calm for a minute. Then the wind picked up again. This time, the bridge couldn't take it, and it started to fall down.

A large piece of the bridge fell on my leg and crushed it. I yelled out in pain, but i couldn't move. Logan tried to move the block, but he couldn't. What followed was kind of funny i guess. A large brick fell from the ceiling, and knocked him out cold. "Logan?" i rolled him over. His head was bleeding. I didn't know what to do. So i just shouted until it was all over.

**Ali's POV**

I awoke in a bright room, filled with people who were bandaging up my foot. This was odd because i didn't even remember passing out. At first, i thought i was in the hospital. So i asked where i was. "You're in our hurricane shelter." Said the woman who was bandaging up my foot. I could hear screams coming from outside. Then i remembered the boys. "My friends are still out there! I have to help them!" then they reminded me that there was a storm outside. "You'll just have to hope that they got undercover in time." Comforting, thanks!

After a few hours, the storm calmed down. We left it a few minutes to be sure, and then went outside. It was chaos out there! Almost everything had been destroyed. I turned around, and recognized the place where the empty building that James hid in was. It was all rubble! I ran over to it, screaming his name. No sign of him. I sifted through the rubble. He had to be in there! After a while, i found him. But i wished i hadn't. He was covered in blood, and he was unconscious. I dragged him out of the rubble and called an ambulance.

Just then, i heard screams of pain coming from a nearby fallen bridge. I asked the nice southern family to keep an eye on James, whilst i went to look for the others. I walked over in the direction of the bridge, when i heard another scream coming from a nearby metal cow shed. 'That sounds like...' i thought as i opened the door. "Carlos!" i said, hug tackling him. To which he screamed in pain. I looked down, to see that his leg was bent backwards. "Shoot! Sorry Carlos." I helped him to hop out of the cowshed, and i put him next to James. "OH MY GOD!" Carlos yelled as he looked at James. "What happened to him? Is he o.k?" "I'll tell you later." i said, running over to the collapsed bridge with the screaming coming from it.

**Kendall's POV**

I was trying not to focus on the huge lump of pavement crushing my legs, so i decided to see if Logan was o.k. "Logan, wake up. You have to be o.k." i said, almost in tears over seeing one of my best friends like this and not being able to do anything. Just, then i heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Kendall? Logan? Is that you?" said a girl's voice. It sounded kind of like Ali. So i said "ali? We're over here! I can't move and Logan is unconscious!" i yelled, raising my hand above the rubble so she could see it. A few minutes later, i saw her head poking over the rubble. "Kendal!"She said happily. "You're alive! Who's that on the floor? Is that Logan? What happened to him?" she continued. So i told her the whole story. "God! Is there anything i can do? There's an ambulance on the way for James and Carlos, i'll tell them you're here." She said, as she ran off into the distance, before i could even shout her nickname...


	8. Chapter 8

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

**ALI'S POV**

"Stop pacing Ali, you'll just make it worse for yourself." Said Katie. (Kendall's 10 year old sister.) "i can't help it! I'm really worried about the guys." I said, still pacing. "Don't you think we're worried too?" said Katie, looking at her mum. "That's my big brother in there. And besides, what good will it do them if you're walking backwards and forwards and blocking the path of the doctors and nurses? She had a point. I was just about to sit down, when a nurse came out of James' room and said "Miss Alexia may Santos?" she said, looking around. I stood up. "Yes?" i said hopefully. "James diamond would like to see you. He asked for you personally." She said, smiling. I got up slowly, and went into the room...

"James?" i said, as i went towards the bed. He stirred in his sleep, and then his eyelids started to flutter. "I'll leave you two alone." Said the nurse, as she sneaked out of the door. His eyelids opened, and he smiled. "How comes you didn't even get a scratch, and i was almost crushed?" he said weakly. i laughed. "This nice southern couple literally pulled me to safety. And, i did get hurt," i said, hoisting my foot on to the bed. It had a splint in it. When did they do that? "i sprained my ankle, but the nice couple bandaged it up, and I'm fine now."

It seems ironic that last time i was here, it was him who was standing there unhurt, and i was the one who almost died. We sat and talked for hours, till the doctor said that i had to leave. I decided I'd better do as he said, so i blew James a kiss and walked out into the hall of worries as i call it.

**Katie's POV**

I guessed from the look on her face, that the doctor had told Ali that James was o.k. now, i was starting to worry. James was more injured than Kendal, why hadn't i been asked to go and see him? I asked the nurse about my brother. "Kendall knight? You can go and see him. All he had was a crushed leg." She said. I grabbed my mom, and ran down the hall to where Kendall was.

"Kendall?" i said quietly, as i opened the door. His eyelids opened "Katie?" he said weakly. I ran to his side, with mom not far behind me. "Thank god you're o.k. how's your leg?" i said. He frowned. "Still broken." He said, tapping his cast. "o.k, i was just being nice." I said, backing away. "My poor baby!" said mom, going to give him a hug. Kendall yelled in pain. "Oops, sorry!" said mom, backing away. "Forgot about that leg." I laughed, and he threw a pillow at me. I dodged it and it hit a very startled nurse in the face.

He and my mom sat there talking for hours. I just wanted to find out if he was dead or not. Then i was gonna leave. She seemed to want to talk forever. Finally, a nurse came in and told her that visiting hours were over and i dragged her out.

TWO MONTHS LATER

**ALI'S POV**

I was at the hospital every possible day until they were finally let out. This time, i waited outside until i saw them coming out of the doors. I wanted to hug James, but then i remembered the casts and i just kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**This episode was inspired by big time break up. R.I.P kenjo. When Ali finally opens her eyes and gets sick of James' obsession with his mirror, she breaks up with him. She then finds it hard to be in the same band as her ex, and she leaves. It's up to the others to try to get them back together before Ali goes home to England.**

**Ali's POV**

It was our 6 month anniversary, and I and James were at this fancy restaurant to celebrate. Or at least i did. He showed up an hour late (as usual.) just when i was about to leave, he showed up, staring angrily at his reflection in the mirror in his hand, like it was mocking him. After we'd ordered our food, he was still looking at the mirror. "Oh no!" he randomly screamed, making me spill my drink all down the white dress i was wearing. "What?" i said, frantically trying to stop it staining. "My hair has gone static. I can NOT have a reputation as the boy who got struck by lightning!" he said, trying to smooth down his already flat hair. He was like this for pretty much the whole meal. Then, at the end he really drew the line. He screamed again, but this time he stood up and emptied the entire main course (both dishes) into my lap. Then i snapped. "THAT'S IT!" i yelled. "i have been REALLY patient with you for these 6 months James, but now I've had it!" i stood up and walked away from the table. "Even as I'm leaving, you still will NOT stop with that stupid mirror. We're over!" i stormed off, Now furious with James.

**James' POV**

I hadn't realised my mirror was bothering her that much. I only tried so hard for her. Now she was gone. I threw the mirror to the floor, and then i was aware that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me angrily. "What?" i said, as i walked off. I was so annoyed with myself for doing that that i just wanted to collapse. But i didn't want all of the attention, so i went back home.

**Logan's POV**

I woke up at about 9am and decide to remind James that we had a photo shoot in an hour, and he'd better start getting ready now. I knocked on the door of James' apartment, but there was no answer. The door wasn't locked, so i pushed it open. "James?" i said as i walked in. Still no answer. The TV was on, and there was a video on the TV of our first tour with Ali in London. There was some sort of noise coming from the couch, so i went over to it.

James was lying on his back on the couch, staring at a photo of him and Ali making a dumb face. Then he saw me and he screamed. "What are you doing here at 1am?" he asked. I was confused. "Umm James... its 9am. Have you been doing... whatever you're doing now for 8 hours?" i asked, now slightly worried. He nodded slowly, and then broke down into tears. "She dumped me." He sobbed into the couch. I was about to ask who, but then i remembered Ali. Man that must have been tough. Ali's a great girl. "She dumped _me_. I mean, look at me! I'm adorable!" he said, doing that weird circle thing with his hand in front of his face. "What did she say? Maybe i could fix it." I suggested. I hated seeing him like this, and they were so good together. So he told me the whole story. I don't know why he was confused, he was a _jerk_. "Well, maybe if you can show her that you love her, and not your reflection, she'll forgive you." I suggested, stating the obvious. He looked at his reflection again, and he looked sad. "Fine, but you need to help me." He said. I nodded. "sure i will."

**ALI'S POV**

At first, i felt furious at James for what he did. But after a few hours, it dawned on me that i may have made a mistake. I mean he was out of order on that last date, but normally he looks at himself for two minutes, then spends the rest of the time complimenting me and making me laugh. As i reminisced about all of the good times that me and James had had, i started to cry. Then, there was a knock on my door. I wiped my face. "Yes?" i said to whoever was at the door. It turned out to be Carlos. I turned away so that he wouldn't see I'd been crying. "You haven't seen my helmet anywhere, have you? I think Logan's hidden it again." He asked, looking around. "No, but you can have a look around if you want." I said, trying to make it sound like i hadn't been crying. The next thing i heard was a crash.

I turned around, and forgot i was supposed to be hiding my face to find the couch overturned, with a very confused looking Carlos lying upside down on it. I didn't even want to know how that happened. He looked at me, and his expression turned to concern. "Have you been crying?" he asked, standing up, and pretending that nothing had happened. I nodded. Ordinarily i wouldn't have trusted Carlos with my feelings, but i was so desperate to talk to someone, that i told him about my break up with James. "o.k, so i still don't get why you're crying." He said. So i told him that too. "You could do a lot better than James." He said. "All you need to do is get him outta your life." He sounded like more of a girl than i did! Then i came up with a good idea. "That's it!" i yelled, making Carlos jump. "i need to get away from him. My family are in England, so I'm gonna go back to them." I said. I hugged Carlos, whose expression suggested he'd just done something terrible. "Thank you! You're a genius! (Never thought I'd say that to him.)" I ran into my room and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter two! May not be as good as chapter one, you'll have to read and see. I know this episode is kind of a rip off of big time break up, but still you need to read it to see how it's different. Oh, and ca someone **_**please **_**tell me whether you spell Kendall with one l or two! There are a few failed attempts at being funny i here.(sorry)**

**Kendall's POV.**

I immediately knew something was up, when i saw Logan wandering the halls with James and saying to him "you don't need the mirror, you're hair is absolutely fine." I didn't even bother asking about that. Just then, Carlos came running down the hall shouting "what've i done?" this i decided needed to be sorted out, so i went over to him. I said his name, but he couldn't hear me, so i tried again. "CARLOS!" i yelled in his ear. He looked at me. "Calm down and tell me what you did this time and i'll see if i can fix it." So, he told me about Ali and James, and himself trying to help. I felt relieved when i heard. "Carlos, don't worry it's not your fault. She's just a little heartbroken right now and doesn't really know what she's doing. I'll go talk to her." I said. This was exactly why we don't let Carlos talk to girls.

I went up to Ali's apartment. She was packing her suitcases. I knocked on the door, and she told me to come in. As i looked closer at her face, she had dark circles around her eyes. As if she'd just finished crying. (What did Carlos say to her?) "hey." She said, as she sat on her suitcase and tried to close it. "Did you wanna talk to me Kendall?" i paused. "Did Carlos give you the idea of leaving? Because he was dropped on his head numerous times-" "-no." She interrupted me. "I decided it was best for the band if i just left. I can't deal with singing love songs with my ex." She said sadly. "And besides," she began, jumping on another over packed suitcase. "It's not as if anyone will miss me. I've only been in the band for... Half a year at most." She said. She was completely wrong, because we'd gained at least 1000 more fans since she joined, and we all agree that she's a great friend. "Thanks for trying Kendall." She said, hugging me. "But my mind is made up. You may see me again, and i guarantee i'll see you again. (Just not in person.) i gotta leave in a few hours. I just need to book a flight." She shut the door in my face. O.k, so that didn't work. Then an idea came into my head, but it relied on James. (God help us.)

**Logan's POV**

"Lesson one on proving you've changed to ali." I announced to James, who was staring angrily at his mirror. I frowned and grabbed it out of his hands. "Get rid of this thing." I said, throwing it over my shoulder. He screamed. "Forget it." I said. "It's gone. Remember that it's either the mirror or Ali." He looked away from the mirror. "Lesson 2; don't EVER stop paying attention to her. That is fatal. Even a girl like Ali who seems to think she's ugly will want you to talk to her. Try that on your next date. (if this technique works.)" "So, i have to _talk _to her as well? I thought she'd be happy enough to just be seen with me." Said James. I sighed. "_You_ my friend have a LOT to learn." I said. Realising i had to make it clearer for him.

2 HOURS LATER.

"O.k James." I said, exhausted after trying to get through to him for these past two hours. "Pop quiz. 1. What must you never do when on a date with a British girl?" i asked. "Make fun of her accent. No matter how funny i may find it, she may not think so." "2. Why must you never pay more attention to your mirror than the girl?" "Because she doesn't care what i look like. If she does then i should dump her." "3. Do most girls want you to buy them stuff?" "Yes, most girls like it. But don't overdo it; she may not like being completely spoilt." "4. Are you supposed to compliment a girl every so often?" "Yes. If she calls herself ugly and or beats her self esteem up a lot, you need to tell her she's pretty every so often, even if you don't think it's true." "And finally, 5. The girl of your dreams is upstairs crying her eyes out. What do you do?" "Get upstairs, tell her I've changed and ask her out again." I told him to go do it then. And he ran off up the stairs.

**James' POV**

I don't know why i ran up the stairs, but I'm glad i did. There was a note on her apartment door. It read '_dear whoever finds this. I guess if it's Logan or James then you haven't heard the news. I've decided to go back home to England. Why? Well i realised the break up must have been hard for James/you, so I've moved back to my family to make it easier for him/ you. If you're reading this after midday, my flight has already left. I'll miss you, alexia 'Ali' Santos.'_

I ran back down the stairs. My watch said it was 10:00am. I still had time to stop her. Logan stopped me on my way out. I handed him the note, and i explained what i was doing. He rushed me out of the door. We ran into Carlos and Kendal who insisted on coming too. We had to drive fast to make it.

1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER.

We got through security reasonably quick. I saw Ali just as she was about to leave. I yelled her name and ran after her. She didn't hear me so i yelled her name again. She walked off down the hall, and i thought it was too late. Then she came running back down the hall. "James?" she looked around, confused. I pushed through the crowd, still screaming her name. She saw me and hugged me. "i'm so sorry!" she burst into tears in my arms. "i was too rough on you. I'm sorry!" she repeated. "o, it was my fault." I insisted. "i was so desperate to please you with my one good quality that i guess i kind of forgot that you loved me anyway." She smiled "why did you say 'loved'?" she looked at me with a serious expression on her face. I'd assumed she did love me. She smiled. "i did. And i still do!" she said, hugging me. The crowd started whooping and cheering, Ali shouted "DO YOU MIND?" That's my girl. I thought as i smiled and hugged her, pretty _and_ tough.


End file.
